poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
First Day of Summer
Ace: (Narrating) A scattered dream is like a far-off memory. A far-off memory is like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up. Yours and me. At the Unknown Buster and His Friends came from the Portal with their Hoods on Enma: You have arrived. I've been to see them. And look alot like them. Buster: Who are you? Enma: I'm what's left. Or... maybe I'm all there ever was. Plucky: He meant you're name. Enma: My name is of no importance. What about you, Kids. Do you remember your Teacher's names? Babs: Our Teacher Name is... Flashback Ace is waking from his Dream and he's in the Headquarter Ace: That is some dream. (Yawning) And Lexi look closer to him Ace: Ah! Lexi: (Laugh) Ace: Give me break, Le-! Duck: Giving up already? If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? ?????: This world has been connected Ace: Wha? Who's there? lexi: Ace. Don't ever change. Duck: The Door has opened. Ace: What? ?????: You understand so little. Lexi: Ace... In Acme Acres Buster has wake up Buster: Another dream about him. He and his friends are talking in their Usual Place Fowlmouth: Boy, does it take you off? Gogo: Of course. This is wrong. Shirley: Max and his gang gone too far for this. Bookworm: Well, it's true that everything has been stolen around in Acme Acres. And we've got something to settle with Montana Max and everything. So if he wants to think we did it, I can't really blame him. See... that's not really bad to me. Hamton: What really BUGS me is that he's going around telling everybody that we are the thieves! And now the whole town and our parents are treating us like criminals! Have even been this take off before in your life? Cause I haven't. No way, I didn't. Furball: What do we do now? They need some idea and they don't know Buster: Um, well... We can find the real thieves. That would set the record straight. Sneezer: Okay. Let's do it. Fowlmouth: What about Max? Plucky: All we have to do is to clear our names. Once we find the real culprit, everyone will stop blaming us. Fowlmouth: (Sigh) Hamton: Oh No! They're missing! Our ----- are gone! And then they didn't say the word anymore Fowlmouth: Our ----- are gone?! (Gasp) Fifi: You can't say ----- anymore? Hamton: But you do know what I'm saying? Was it? Our ----- are gone! Babs: Stolen. And not just the -----. The word ----- has been stolen, too. Calamity: What kind of thief was that? Max could never have pulled that off on is. Buster: Yep. Hamton: Okay, time for some recon. They left their usual spot and then Buster is got collapse ZoN: His heart is returning. Doubtless he'll awaken very soon. Buster get up and wonder what happen Fifi: Buster. Come on. They went to the City Fowlmouth: Over new! He went to the shop Hamton: Let's get this investigation underway. Man: Hey, Buster! Never thought you and your friends do such a bad thing... Buster: We didn't steal anything, okay? Man: I like to believe, but... but would steal steal stuff? Buyer: What's stuff? Man: As if you didn't know. Hey I'm not gonna tell you. Go ask at the accessory shop. They went to accessory shop Fowlmouth: Go on, Buster. Talk to her. Woman: Oh, it's you, Buster... Please don't let me down. You used to be one of my favourite customers. Buster: I am not a thief, okay? Woman: Okay... Buster: It's not fun having everyone suspecting us, you know. Woman: Then you've got to find a way to clear your name. The old lady at the candy shop is pretty sad, too. They went to candy shop Old Lady: Buster, have you seen my cat around? Buster: Um.. He saw a Cat on the Top and he got the cat down Old Lady: Thank you, Buster. Buster: Did they steal something from you, too? Old Lady: Oh, yes. Something important. Buster: Just so you know, we didn't do it. Old Lady: I believe you. Buster: Thanks for that, Lady. So what did they take from you? Old Lady: My -----. My Precious -----. Fowlmouth: Looks like the Culprit is going around stealing -----. But not just ----. But the word -----, too. Hamton: This isn't your average thief... Shirley: I wonder if Max would know anything about this. Buster: We have to talk to him. Let's go. They went off to find him and they found his friends ?????: Thieves. ????? 2: That's really mean, Kids. Plucky: Oh, really? Max: Nice to come back there, Ducky. Plucky: What?! Max: You better give us back the now. ????? 2: He's right! You're the only ones who would take it, you know? Max: That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you losers. So what did you do? Broke it? Burn it? Ha, not that we need some to prove that you're lame. ?????: replay! Max: Now you're talking. I guess if you get on your knees and get, MAYBE I'll let it slide. Buster has no choice, but to do it Plucky: Buster! He saw a club and he grab it, so he's gonna fight Max Fowlmouth: Buster! Focus! Max: Come on. Quit, being a loser and fight. He is fighting him and he defeated him Max: (Sigh) ?????: Montana Max is not feeling so hot! ?????? 2: Tournament decided Hamton is taking a photo to him and then a Dusk just stole it Dizzy: What's that? Babs: A thief! They went after it, Buster went to the Wood to fight it and he found the Dusk ?????: We have come for you, my liege. He is fighting it and it doesn't work Buster: Is not working. And then something balto his club Buster: What the? It change into Sword from a Data Buster: What is that, a sword? He is fighting it and he defeated it and all the Picture has been recovered Hours later He show them a picture Hamton: What's that? Buster: Plucky was a first customer after he take over the shop. So I took a picture to him. Babs: That's a really nice photo. (Gasp) Fowlmouth: Hey, you said photos. Hamton: The word has been return. Plucky: So, Buster, tell us about the picture thief. Buster: Not much to say. The picture were just laying there. Plucky: Then how can we prove that we weren't the ones who took them? He look at the Picture of Calamity Plucky: Is a GIRL... Buster: You look happy, Calamity. Calamity: I'm not. Anyway, all those stolen picture are of Buster and us? Hamton: Oh! So that's why everyone though it was us? Plucky: Are you saying that Max didn't go around accusing us after all? Buster: Are they really all of us? Hamton: Yes. See. They shot them all the Pictures of them Babs: Look. Calamity: Right. Every single one. Wouldn't it be weird if the Thief wanted to steal the real Buster, Babs, Plucky, me, Little Beeper and us or something? Fowlmouth: Come on, get serious. Why would anyone want to steal them for? Buster: Oh, thanks a lot! They all Luagh and they went back home and then Buster saw a light Ace: (Voice) Where am I? Buster: Who's there!? Ace: (Voice) Who are you? Computer: Restoration at 12% At the Computer room ZoN: Organization Animal miscreants... they've found us. Mephiles: But... why would they stole the picture for? ZoN: They are nothing but data to them. The fools could never tell the difference. We are running out of them. Marina must be hurry.